


Rubeus Hagrid and the Hogwarts House of Hufflepuff

by zethry



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff, first year Hagrid, hagrid in Hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethry/pseuds/zethry
Summary: The year is 1940 and the wizarding world prepares for war.  Just as the muggles must contend with Hitler, the magical community fears Grindelwald.Hogwarts is a safe haven for the students of Great Britain.  Half-giant Rubeus Hagrid is a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a COMPLETELY UNEDITED fic. I am writing it for fun, imagining Hagrid as a first year. My headcannon is that he is a Hufflepuff. I know Pottermore says he is a Gryffindor, but it was never mentioned in any of the books.

      Rubeus clutched his pink floral umbrella tightly as he waved to the tiny wizard on the platform.  He wished Da were coming with him to Hogwarts; Da could always make him feel better. Even the jeers about his size didn’t hurt as much when Da was around.

    “More of you to love,” Da always said with a fond smile.

    Rubeus towered over the other kids in the train corridor.  He tried not to bump into anyone, but it was difficult in such a tight space.  He passed car after car, looking for someplace to sit. Eventually, he found an empty seat.

    He lay the umbrella beside him and dug in his pockets for his knitting.  Knitting always made him feel better and if he kept it up, the sweater would be ready for Da by Christmas.  It was a deep green, but he was planning on putting in horizontal pink stripes once he had knit a good amount from the hem.

    No other students came into the cart and he sat in a silence broken only by the clicking of knitting needles.  He could hear the other students in nearby cabins as the conductor called out “All Aboard!”

    The train started moving and still no one came in.  He sat contentedly knitting, occasionally looking out the window though he knew it would be hours before his first glimpse of the castle.

Rubeus’s trunk wiggled as the creature within struggled to get out.

“Shhhh, sh, sh,” Hagrid said to the trunk, eyeing the cabin to see if anyone would notice if he tried to slip the creature a treat.  Who wouldn’t be upset at being locked in a box?

“Is that a first year?!” a muffled voice asked from outside the cabin door.  

    “He must be; I’ve never seen him before.”

    “He’s huge!”

    “Probably got held back home or something.  Big and dumb.”

    “Maybe he’s a squib!”

    They all laughed as they continued down the hall of the train car.

    Rubeus pulled his wand from where he’d stashed it in his boot top.  Squib!  I’ll show them!  Angry tears filled his eyes.  He made his way to the door but stopped with his hand on the handle, his father’s words coming to him from just the week before.

_“Remember, Rubeus.  Some people hurt so much the only way they can think to make themselves feel better is to hurt someone else.  Sometimes that’s physical, but mostly it’s words.”_

_“But, Da, they said that I was a dirty giant!”_

_“I know they did.  But if you push them around, what does that tell them?”  His father looked up to Rubeus’s six feet of height._

_“That they’re right,” Rubeus mumbled, looking at his feet to avoid his father’s kind black eyes._

_“And what do I always tell you to do instead?” Came the patient reply._

_“Keep my mind calm, my tongue still, my hands gentle, and my heart filled with love,” Rubeus quoted dutifully, as he always did._

_“I know it is hard, son, but next week you will be going to Hogwarts and it will be all the more important.”_

    Rubeus stepped back from the cabin’s sliding door, lowering his wand and returning to his seat.

“‘Snot worth it,” he muttered to the animal concealed inside his trunk.

 

The sun was sinking below the horizon by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station.  

    “First years!  First years, this way!” a scratchy, reedy voice called through the engine smoke.

    Rubeus hurriedly pulled his trunk out of the car.

    “Leave that, son,” the voice said.  “You’re belongings will be taken care of.  Follow me.”

    “But,” Rubeus began, thinking of Chimera in his trunk.

    A strong callused hand gripped his shoulder and Rubeus looked around to see a tall, stocky man in a mud-stained robe of hunter green.  Rubeus knew the man was tall because the man was larger than himself.

    “No one will tamper with anything and you’ll be reunited with your luggage in the dorms after the Feast.”

    “I just need--”

    “Well, hurry it up,” the Groundskeeper said, not unkindly.  “I do have more than just you to get to the castle.”

    The man squeezed Rubeus shoulder, turned, and continued down the platform.  “First years! First years, this way! Step lively now. No, leave your trunk there, girl.  First years!”

    Rubeus was not the only one attempting to bring his trunk, but everyone else obediently followed the man.

 

Rubeus glanced around before opening the lid to his trunk just wide enough for a cat-sized grey-furred creature o climb out and into Rubeus's arms.  He stuffed the large-eared, lion-tailed animal into an inside pocket of his robes.  He left his pink umbrella with a backward glance and followed the other first years.

    The Groundskeeper led the first years off of the platform, some timid and hesitant, others bouncing and and circling like a pack of puppies.  Rubeus took up the rear, trailing after the group until they reached a lake. A dozen small boats sat moored at the edge of the lake.

    “Four to a boat,” the Groundskeeper instructed, waving the students ahead of him.

    Rubeus shifted uncomfortably.

    “You, too, lad.  Pick a boat. How about this one?”  He pointed to a boat where a girl sat by herself.  “Nothing will go amiss; these boats are sturdy to begin with and enchanted by the professors against any mishaps.”

 

Rubeus’s heart lightened and he climbed clumsily into the boat and sat on the bench opposite the girl.  

 

The Groundskeeper climbed into a boat with two students, pulled out a wand, and tapped it on the side of the boat.  As one the little fleet started across the dark water.

 

    Hogwarts was grander than he’d imagined.  His father had described the building’s Medieval grandeur, but seeing it rise across the lake and grow ever larger as they crossed the mirror-smooth water was something else entirely.

    Chimera wriggle dinside Rubeus’s robes, sticking her head out the collar.  Rubeus’s nose itched and he rubbed it vigorously after shoving Chimera back into his robes’ inner pocket.

    An explosive sneeze sent the boat rocking.  Fortunately it did not tip over, though Rubeus had to grab the back of the only other occupant’s robes to keep them from tumbling into the lake.  The small sparrow-like girl huddled in the boat, clutching her seat and casting nervous glances at Rubeus whenever the little boat trembled as he shifted his weight.

    “Sorry,” he mumbled to her.

    “It’s… okay.  I just don’t like boats,” she whispered squeakily.

    Hagrid didn’t mind boats, though he’d never had much of an occasion to be on one; half-giants were large and heavy even as children.  

    “I’m sure the groundskeeper wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” Rubeus offered.  “And anyway, the merpeople would rescue you even if summat were to happen. Or I could,” he offered, reasonably, he thought.  She did not look particularly assured.

    He rubbed his nose again, but the itchy tingle continued and he sneezed again, rocking the boat once more.

    “Sorry,” he apologized.  “I think I’m allergic to summat.”

    The castle loomed over the lake, lights spilling cheerily out the windows.  Rubeus lumbered after the other students, eyes wide to take in all the sights at once.  He wanted to run up to the tallest tower and into the deepest dungeons. He really wanted to go looking for cool animals in the forest.

    Chimera wriggled in his robes again.

    “Hush.  I’ll let you out after the feast,” he whispered.

    The great oak doors swung open and the light poured over the first years like a wave.  Standing in the entry hall was a wizard in plum robes, his auburn hair and beard beginning to turn grey.

    “Welcome, students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  I am Professor Dumbledore.” The tall, thin wizard waved them inside.  “Thank you for escorting them, Ogg. Please, let the headmaster know that the First Years are here.”

    Ogg disappeared through a set of double doors, giving Rubeus a glimpse of the Great Hall beyond with four huge tables packed with students.

 

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the huddle of first years.  “In just a few moments we will go into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.  The Ceremony will put you into one of our four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or—my personal favorite—Gryffindor.”

 

Humor sparkled behind gold half-moon glasses.  “As the head of Gryffindor, I am slightly biased.  Soon you each will have a favorite, a place you will call home.”

 

Professor Dumbledore lead the way to the double doors.  “I would like to get through the Sorting so we can eat. My stomach always believes tonight is the longest night before dinner.  I am sure you all agree.”

 

All eyes followed them from one end of the hall to the large table beneath windows where all the staff sat like kings looking down on their vassals.  A lonely stool sat before the table, a ragged hat sitting upon it. Dumbledore stepped up to it and waited.

 

    Rubeus towered over the other first years.  He shifted uneasily at the back of the group knowing that he stuck out like a sore thumb.  He felt like a beast on display at a menagerie. He stared fixedly at the stool with the patched and frayed hat, ignoring any looks cast in his direction.  Suddenly, the hat split at the brim and it began to sing:

 

_Gryffindor, my owner, and one of founders four_

_Whose chivalry and loyalty he truly did adore_

_Did love to teach those students of red and gold_

_He would often say that luck favors the bold_

_Resourceful Slytherin had his very own plan:_

_To accept ambitions students into his green clan_

_He taught them about loyalty and also to be shrewd_

_He honored the heritage of those it was a certitude_

_Hufflepuff the dedicated worker and kind to all_

_Made a home welcome to anyone, you will recall_

_And chose those of tolerant and judicious hearts_

_To be the ones upon whom she taught all her arts_

_Ravenclaw a woman most curious and creative_

_Taught students research solo and collaborative_

_Intelligence sparkled from her bright, sharp eyes_

_But never forget that she valued how hard one tries_

_Now you know a bit of those who created me_

_Put me on: your hogwarts house I will decree!_

 

    Rubeus applauded along with the rest of the students.  Impressive!  I wonder if it is the same every time.

    Professor Dumbledore stepped forward with a scroll and began reading names off of the list.  Rubeus tried to pay attention, but found his mind wandering. He was antsy by the time, “Flitwick, Filius” was called up to take his turn.  The boy, who clearly had some goblin blood somewhere in his ancestry, had to scramble up the rungs of the stool in order to sit. A moment later, that hat roared “Ravenclaw” and the boy had to lower himself back to the floor.

    Three more names were called and then…

    “Hagrid, Rubeus,” Professor Dumbledore announced.

    Rubeus made his way past the gaggle of other first years and approached the stool, steadfastly ignoring the murmurs that erupted about his height.  He sat on the stool gingerly, hoping it wouldn't collapse beneath him. He was just thinking he would stand for the sorting instead of sit when Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on his head.  It did not sink down below his eyebrows as it did for the other, much smaller first years. He froze.

    “Ah, a loyal and nurturing soul,” came a scratchy voice inside his head.  “I see you’re concerned with caring for others.  Not afraid of hard work and getting your hands dirty, either.  Good Hufflepuff qualities, all. You are quite brave and would do well in Gryffindor, and you have great ambition to be a magizoologist like that scamp Newt.  If I put you in Slytherin, that ambition would be well nourished. But you long for justice and fairness, too. I think you’ll do best in your father’s house, so we’ll put you in HUFFLEPUFF!”

    The last word was shouted, echoing into the Great Hall.  The table almost directly in front of him burst into applause.  Rubeus got to his feet as Professor Dumbledore plucked the Sorting Hat from his shaggy head.  He lumbered over to the table, a huge grin on his blushing face; he’d never had so many people happy to see him.  Usually, he encountered prejudice everywhere he went. In fact, it was a miracle that he’d even gotten into Hogwarts in the first place, being half giant and all.  Albus Dumbledore had come to his house earlier that summer to notify the Hagrids that Rubeus had been accepted after the school board had discussed the matter thoroughly.

    Rubeus sat down on the bench between two students who scooted closer to their neighbors to make room.  The bench, used to holding many, didn’t even groan. The boy across from him frowned slightly and eyed Rubeus’s robes dubiously when the fabric moved as Chimera shifted in the pocket.  Rubeus patted the creature through his robes to calm them.

    His nose began to itch again and he held his breath as “Lippert, Hecate” was called.  The tiny witch was sent to the Slytherin table and she sat not far from where Rubeus hunkered down.  He clapped his hands over his nose and mouth just before he burst into another explosive sneeze, drowning out Professor Dumbledore as he called the next name on the list.

    The Great Hall was silent for half a moment.

    “Sorry!” Rubeus murmured, ducking his head and blushing more furiously than before. Several nearby Hufflepuffs whispered “Bless you!” and the witch beside him patted Rubeus on the back to sooth his embarrassment.

    “Bless you,” Dumbledore intoned solemnly, though his eyes twinkled brightly.  He continued the ceremony, repeating the last name he had called, “McGonagall, Minerva.”

    The tall and gangly 12 year old was placed in Gryffindor.

    More names were called and Rubeus’s stomach growled. He looked longingly at the empty gold plates in front of him.

    “Sprout, Pomona” was placed in Hufflepuff and then there were only three students left.

    At long last, “Williams, Dougal” was placed in Ravenclaw and the headmaster rose from his seat.

    Professor Dippet smiled to the students.  “Welcome to all students, the newcomers and those returning alike.  Before we begin the feast, I would like to make a few short announcements.  First, we have a new Flying professor: Madame Hooch.”

    The headmaster waved to a young witch with yellow eyes who stood for a brief moment.  She inclined her head in thanks at the round of welcoming applause and sat back down

    “Next, Professor Beery is already planning his next All Hallow’s Pageant.  This year he plans to direct _Queen Maeve and the Muggle King_ by Susanna Shakespeare Hall.  Those wishing to audition should see him during their free periods any time this week.  Auditions will be held Friday after dinner.”

    Several enthusiastic theater-loving-students cheered as a jovial man stood and bowed several times before seating himself once more.

    “My last announcement is of utmost importance,” Professor Dippet continued, his tone somber.  “We will be monitoring the area closely due to Grindelwald’s movements. You can expect stricter security measures.  I expect the full cooperation of all staff and students.”

    There was a profound silence as the students considered his words.  No one was unaware of the murmurs of war. While the wizarding world was hardly inconvenienced by muggle conflict, Gellert Grindelwald was another story entirely.

    “Let’s put our fear aside and bein the fabulous meal prepared for us!  Let the feast begin,” Professor Dippet declared.

    The headmaster waved his hand and the golden dishes were suddenly filled with food of all kinds.  There was glazed chicken, roast beef, vol-au-vents, casseroles, soups and salads, mashed potatoes, green beans, multiple kinds of bread, pumpkin juice, Gillywater, Peachtree fizzing tea, and four kinds of dessert.

    Rubeus had never gone hungry, but it was difficult for a single parent to provide for a half-giant offspring.  He knew his father tried his best, but he also knew that he would be able to eat his fill for every meal of every day while he was at Hogwarts.  

 

Rubeus felt his lips spreading into a smile:  Hogwarts was going to be amazing


	2. CHAPTER TWO:  Settling into Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubeus sees the common room, meets some new friends, and starts classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, remember that this is completely unedited. :) I hope there are no glaring mistakes, but I am sure there are a few grammar errors!

Rubeus ate three helpings and had made sure to sneak Chimera plenty of meat.  He thought he would burst--if he didn’t fall asleep first!

The headmaster rose once more.  “Now that we are all sated, it is time for bed.  Prefects, lead the first years to the dormitories.  Welcome, again, to Hogwarts.”

Four chaotic masses of black-robed students exited the hall lead by older students bearing shiny silver badges.  The second-year-students and older rushed ahead of the Prefects who would give helpful landmarks to the newcomers on the way to the dormitories.  Rubeus followed the Hufflepuff prefect and other first years deeper into the castle. He was glad for the high, vaulted ceilings, but he was thoroughly lost by the time they got to the basement.

Near a large still-life painting of a bowl of fruit sat a pile of large barrels tucked away.  He would never have noticed them if the prefect had not pointed them out.

“Pay attention, first years,” the stately black prefect said, “if you get the coded knock incorrect, you’ll be doused with vinegar!”

She reached out and rapped a pattern on the middle barrel of the second row.  THe barrel opened to reveal an earthy passageway, dark, but sloping up to a soft glow.

“If it helps, remember that the knock pattern is the same rhythm as Helga Hufflepuff. 1-2, 1-2-3.”

She turned and stepped into the tunnel.  Surprisingly, though he had to duck to enter, the passageway itself was big enough that he didn’t even brush his head on the ceiling, nor did he need to worry about scraping his elbows.

The tunnel opened onto a warm and welcoming circular room with squishy yellow couches and armchairs, plants hanging from the ceiling just low enough to tickle Rubeus’s shaggy head, and a crackling fire beneath a large portrait of a matronly woman holding a two-handed cup.

“Welcome, Hufflepuffs,” came a soft gentle alto as the portrait woman raised the cup to toast the students.

“Hi, Helga!” called one of the returning students who had accompanied the first-years.  “Did you have a good summer?”

“Not nearly as homey or lively without you young ones,” the portrait smiled, soft brown eyes twinkling from beneath dark brows.  

Rubeus eyed the room, taking in the dancing-badger mantle, the bright honey-colored wood, the round windows at ground level looking out onto the grass.  Despite the darkness outside, he felt like he was standing in the sunny solar of his late grandmother Ruby’s house. Two large round doors stood across the room from the entrance to the tunnel.  

“There will be plenty of time to catch up and get to know each other as time goes on.  It is late; I will bid you goodnight. May you all wake rested on the morrow,” the portrait said.

“You, too, Helga!” the stately black prefect said.

“Thank you, Adelaide,” the portrait smiled.

Adelaide led the first years across the room.  “These are the doors to the dormitories. Girls on the right and boys on the left.  Boys, Kevin will get you settled. Girls, come with me.”

The other prefect led the boys through the door on the left and into a hall with highly-polished hardwood floor the same color as the wood in the common room.  Sunshiny tapestries hung on the stone walls on the right hand side, while doors opened up to bedrooms on the left. Each room at six beds. Kevin led them to the six rooms that would be used for the first years.

“Your trunks should have been brought up and placed at the foot of your bed.  Tomorrow, we will make you name tags to tape on your doors!”

Rubeus was pleased to find an extra large bed for him; his feet wouldn’t even stick off the end.  A large patchwork quilt made of yellow with a rainbow flock of birds and badgers was spread across the bed.  A night stand with a cool cup of fresh water sat beside the bed. The other five boys didn’t talk much as they changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

“Goodnight,” one of them called into the dark.

“‘Night,” Rubeus replied.

Slowly, everyone’s breathing slowed.  Chimera snuck out from Rubeus robes and hopped up onto the bed.  After turning a few times on the pillow, they settled down and went to sleep.

As exhausted as he was, Rubeus had as much trouble falling asleep as he had the night before.   _ Will people like me?  Will the classes be hard? _  His thoughts circled round and round his head before they too finally settled down and let him sleep.

 

***

Breakfast was just as scrumptious as the feast the night before and, once again, Rubeus stuffed himself.  He even put a few sausages and a bit of toast in his pocket for later. He fed Chimera under the table, but everything was too chaotic for them to be noticed.  

“Good morning, Hufflepuffs!  Happy Monday!” A cheerful, booming voice called from near the professors’ table.  “Welcome, first years! I am professor Beery, head of Hufflepuff House.”

The jovial drama-loving professor from the night before held a sheaf of parchment in one hand and a jam-covered muffin in the other.  Rain lashed the windows and the ceiling overhead was full of clouds, but the professor seemed to radiate sunshine.

“I have your schedules for the term!  Be sure to take your necessary materials to your classes and arrive on time,” he said as he began passing out the pieces of parchment.  With a wave of his cherry-wood wand, the schedules floated off to their designated receivers. He walked along the tables with a few schedules still in hand, periodically pausing to chat with the student 

“Hello, Rubeus!”

“Hallo, professor,” Rubeus replied.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, and especially to Hufflepuff,” the wizard smiled genially, light from the floating candles glinting on his one golden tooth.  The professor had tied his long, dark hair into a ponytail that ended halfway down the back of his burnt-umber robes.

“Thank you, sir,” Rubeus replied.

“How did you sleep?  Was the bed comfortable?” Professor Beery inquired.

“Yes, my feet didn’t even stick off the edge!”

“Glad to hear it, my boy, glad to hear it!”  Professor Beery flipped through the remaining parchments.  “And here is your schedule. Feel free to talk with me about any questions or concerns you have!  I would also like to introduce you to someone.”

Beery waved a hand and a medium-build student appeared.  Rubeus tried not to stare as he wondered whether the student were male or female.  

“In Hufflepuff, we like to assign first-years to an older student as a mentor.  The castle can be a challenge to navigate so it is always good to have have a buddy!  This is Val. Val, this is Rubeus Hagrid. Enjoy your day!”

On that note, Professor Beery strode down to the next first-year.

“Can I sit down?” Val asked.

Rubeus blushed; he was staring again.  He scooted over quickly. “Sorry for staring.  I don’t like it when people stare at me either.”

“No problem, I understand; it is hard to be different.  People stop staring after awhile.” Val swung one leg over the bench, quickly followed by the other, and they sat down.  “Let’s look at your schedule.”

 

MONDAY/WEDNESDAY :  Defence Against the Dark Arts 9-10:45, Transfiguration  11-12:45, Lunch 1-2, Potions 2:15-4, Potions 4:15-6, Dinner 6:30-8

TUESDAY/THURSDAY :  Charms 9-10:45, Herbology 11-12:45, Lunch 1-2, Transfiguration 2:15-4, History of Magic 4:15-6, Dinner 6:30-8

FRIDAY :  Flying 9-10:45,  Charms 11-12:45, Lunch 1-2, Afternoons free, Dinner 6:30-8, Astronomy at Midnight

 

Val scanned Rubeus’s class list quickly.  “Awesome, I can show you the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.  Professor Merrythought is a good teacher; she’s fair, but has high standards.”

Val looked up and smiled at Rubeus.  “Any questions?”

Rubeus shook his head.

“Then we should be off if we don’t want to be late.”

The students gathered their bags and headed out of the emptying Great Hall.  Chimera followed and jumped onto Rubeus’s shoulder.

“Nice!” Val said, reaching up for the creature to smell his fingers.  “What is it? It isn’t quite right for a cat…”

“Chimera  _ is _ a cat,” Rubeus said, looking around nervously.  He had hoped that Chimera looked enough like other cats that no one would be able to identify him as a kneazle.  If one of the professors saw…. 

“Chimera, huh?  Well if he’s a cat, I’m a house elf.  Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”  Val scratched the creature behind the ears.  “Well, we don’t want to be late and lose points.”

Val explained the House Cup and the point system as they exited the Great Hall, but Rubeus’s mind was still on the possibility of Chimera being taken away.  And then his mind was taken up with how he was ever going to remember his way to class.

The castle was huge.  Nothing seemed to go where Rubeus thought that it would.  Not only that, but Val warned him that the staircases changed their destinations on certain days.

“And watch out; they like to play tricks on anyone not paying attention!” Val said as they hopped over a step where another student was struggling with their foot stuck in it.

“Need a hand?” Val asked.

Together, Rubeus and Val pulled the blonde witch out of the stair.

“Thanks, Val,” the girl said with a smile.  “A summer away and already I forgot to jump this step!”

Val laughed “No worries, Adamantia, you’ll get into the habit again.  It’s just like riding a broom.”

Adamantia snorted.  “Haven’t ridden one of those since last year either! Thanks for the help.”

“I’ll see you in Transfiguration,” Val replied.  “I’m just taking Rubeus here to Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

“Hello, Rubeus,” Adamantia said, holding out her hand.  “Pleasure to meet you!”

“Hallo,” Rubeus replied with a smile of his own.  “I’ll prolly be stuck in this step tomorrow!”

Adamantia laughed.  “The stairs are tricky,” she agreed.  “And some of the doors, too.”

The students joined the throng that now coursed up the stairs.  Adamantia split off down a corridor with a group of other students heading to Transfiguration.  Val lead the way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, occasionally pointing out helpful paintings to Rubeus.  

Val was not the only Hufflepuff mentor dropping off a first-year student.  Several first-year Hufflepuffs already sat in desks, and a few more were saying goodbye to their mentors.

“Well, here we are,” Val said.  “I’ll come back to take you to your Transfiguration class.  Enjoy!”

Without another word, Val turned and rejoined the swarms of students.  Rubeus made his way to an empty desk.

Sitting behind a heavy walnut desk was a plump, unassuming silver-haired witch that reminded Rubeus a bit of his grandmother.  Her hair was much more tamed and proper than his grandmother’s had been, and she was significantly taller with a smaller nose. She sat sipping tea from a floral tea-cup, watching the students trail into her classroom. 

She stood, setting her teacup into her saucer with a final-sounding clink.  

“Good morning, students.  I am Professor Merrythought, the Defence Against the Dark Arts.  Who can tell me what that means?”

Rubeus looked around the room.  After a moment, a girl with curly red hair raised her hand.

“Yes, Miss..?”

“Trotter, ma’am.  Is it that we are protecting ourselves?”

“Indeed, Miss Trotter, it does.  Show of hands: who believes this will be as easy as casting a simple shield and having done with it?”

No one raised their hands.  Rubeus wondered what else it could mean though.

“Everyone take out your wands and stand up.”  Professor Merrythought took out her own wand. “Deflecting is the most basic movement you will learn in this class.  It is basic, true, but never underestimate simplicity. The more complicated the spell, the more likely it is to fail.”

She demonstrated a few times then circled the room as they all practiced.  She repositioned arms and wands and feet. After a few minutes she called the class to order.

“I am now going to shoot harmless charms in your direction.  Your job is to block them using the deflection method. Everyone line up!”

Professor Merrythought shot a shower of red sparks at the first student, who jumped backwards into the person behind her.  The next person dodged out of the way of a fountain of bubbles, running into a nearby desk. Rubeus fumbled and dropped his wand on his turn, earning him a splash of water to the face.

The sharp slash across the front of the body became more natural as the class went on.  Rubeus found himself standing in line, repeatedly making the abrupt motion as he waited for his next turn.He towered over everyone in the line so he was able to see every spell the professor cast.  Impressively, Professor Merrythought did not repeat a single charm during her gentle assault of the first years. He did not succeed in blocking her on any of his attempts, but he was not the only one.

“Tell me, Hufflepuffs, when could you  _ not _ use this method to block a spell?”

Miss Trotter raised her hand again, but Professor Merrythought waited a moment for any other students.  No one raised a hand. “Yes, Miss Trotter?”

“The Unforgivable Curses?”

“Very good.  The Killing Curse, The Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperius Curse are three instances when the simple deflection.”  Professor Merrythought tapped her teacup with her wand and steam rose from it once more. “Everyone take out a roll of parchment and quill.  I want you to name as many curses, hexes, and jinxes as you can think of. Some of you will have more than others.”

Rubeus pulled out an inkwell and a quill.  He knew that he would not have very many examples; his list would be very short.  For the longest time, they thought that he would not be able to do magic because of his giant blood.  It wasn’t until he was six that signs started to show, and even then, they had not known he would be able to attend Hogwarts.  

Rubeus titled his scroll and scrawled his name and the date across the top of the page.  He sat staring at the empty scroll for a moment, listening to the scratching of his fellow students’ quills as they listed curses they knew.

He shrugged and bent his head:

_ The Killing curse _

_ The Imperious curse _

_ The Cruciatus curse _

After a moment he remembered a spell his Da had used on a bunch of angry townspeople where he stopped them in their tracks so that he could Apparate the two of them away to someplace safe.  

 

_ The Stopping Curse _ , he wrote.

 

“Please, pass your scrolls forward and pack up for the day.  We will resume deflection on Wednesday. Practice until you can do it in your sleep at the slightest provocation.  If I feel you have not practiced enough, you will need to write a foot-long essay on the execution and uses of the method.  In the meanwhile, ten points to Hufflepuff House for your dedication and hard work on the first day of class.”

Rubeus ducked the iron chandelier in the center of the room as he left to join his classmates waiting in the corridor for their mentors to arrive.

“How long do you think it took her to memorize all those spells?” one student asked.

“It’s cool that she didn’t use a same one twice,” Rubeus commented.  “I’m Rubeus Hagrid.”

“Russell Bartholomew,” the boy said.  “Cor, but you’re tall!”

“I’m Eloise Trotter,” the curly red-head girl said.  “How tall are you, Rubeus?”

“I’m six feet tall; we had to get my new robes re-done because I grew two inches over the summer,” Rubeus said ruefully.  “They’ll prolly be too short by Christmas.”

“I wish I grew that fast,” Russell said longingly.  “I’m the shortest in my family; even my little sister is taller than I am!”

Val and several other older Hufflepuff students arrived and escorted them down a level and along a serpentine hallway.  

“You remember Professor Dumbledore from last night?  He teaches Transfiguration. He’s a very strange person, but a good teacher.”

“Always been strange, has Albus Dumbledore,” commented one of the paintings.  A group of men sat playing cards in a medieval solar, drinking from jeweled goblets.   

“Brilliant, but strange,” another of the men commented.  

Rubeus would have liked to stay and learn more, but Val and the others barely gave the painting a glance.  With a mental sigh of regret, Rubeus continued walking. He could always talk to the paintings once he knew his way around.  Imagine what all they had seen! Maybe they had even seen a dragon.

“Ohhhh, poor baby Hufflepuffs can’t find their classes on their own,” came a whiny voice.  “None the  _ other _ houses need babysitters.”

They turned away from the classroom door to see a dark-haired, red-faced boy sneering at them.

“Perhaps the other houses would do well to remember the value of friendship and compassion.  It is always better to go somewhere with a friend.”

Rubeus looked over his shoulder.  Standing in the now open doorway was the tall, think wizard.  Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoy hearing your favorite parts and what you want more of!  
> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please, leave comments!!!! As I said, I am writing for fun, so I am not interested in criticism. However, please, please, please, feel free to leave encouraging comments because they will motivate me to keep writing.


End file.
